Scattered Ice
by HorseJumper
Summary: When a royal council member with a secret sparks the interest of Elsa, all of the peace falls apart. Not to mention the royal council has set up an event to find elsa a king. But Josephs intensions were never to stay in Arendelle. Meanwhile Elsa has to deal with her secret life and her mind. Will love rein above all? Or will it crumble under the pressure?
1. 1: Summary

This story takes place 1 year after the events during disneys Frozen. Elsa and Anna have lived happily since the Great Freeze. But a young royal council member sparks the interest of Elsa and threatens to destroy this new found happiness. But Elsa won't let that happen, right? Meanwhile, the council has set up an arranged marriage for Elsa. And on top of all this Elsa has to deal with her secret life, and worst of all, her mind. But she can handle it, right? Though Josephs intensions were never to be a councilor, or to say in Arendelle. But he won't go, right? Will love rise above? Or will the pressure deem to much?

Love will win, right?


	2. 3: Dubias Tonticka Monlinata

Set 1 year after the events during the movie of disneys Frozen. All has been well since the Great Freeze, Anna and Elsa are living happily in the castle. But what happens when a young royal council member catches the eye of Elsa? And will his little secret prove to bring them together or tear them apart? However, Joseph's intensions were never to stay in Arendelle. Meanwhile, Elsa has to deal with her own secret life, and her mind. Not to mention that she is the queen. All in all, this proves to be a full time job. But surely there is room for some romance. Will love rein over all else? or will it crumble under the pressure?

Chapter 1

Dubias Tonticka Monlinata

It was a bright and sunny morning in the kingdom of Arendelle. Snow falls peacefully from the sky to the ground. The queen, however, has nothing to do with it.

"Your majesty, the royal council is meeting soon," Kai announced from the other side of the door

"Ok 'yawn' how soon?" Elsa asked while sitting up

"Um... about five minutes,"

"Five minutes?!" Elsa shot straight out of bed and raced to the closet. Stumbling over the flat surface in the process. She knew there was no time to ponder over her attire. So she put on her ice dress. The queen knows very well that the council hates it when she wears that dress. Something about it reminding them of the great freeze. Though Elsa had heard it was because of others reasons. But they hate it even more when she's late. And normally it's either one or the other. Once she was done readying herself she raced downstairs in a not so lady like fashion. Stoping only once she was at the doors to the great hall. She took second to catch her breath and compose herself, and the steward opened the doors. As she walked some of the council embers scowled at her outfit. But Elsa was too tired to care. And not to mention nervous. It was not often that the council held emergency meetings.

She walked confidently to her chair at the head of the table. One of the guards pushed it in for her. Elsa surveyed the room of men around her. The most experienced ones held her interrogating gaze expertly. But the younger and less experienced ones seemed nervous, some even looked away. Nothing good could come of this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what is the nature of this meeting?" She wondered

When nobody responded voluntary the queen knew she would have to pick on somebody.

"Hector?"

"Um, today we are gathered to discuss a document that is in of us all. It apply's to you too." He responded

"And the document is?" Elsa pushed

"Dubias Tonticka Monlinata," Elsa looked around the room for the person that the voice belonged to. Her blue eyes settled on a newer member of the council. Joseph, of only 25 he is one of the youngest but most experienced members of this fine court. For unknown reasons he had taken a random interest in the contents of the bloody document. He definitely knows the most about it in every aspect.

Elsa knew exactly what the document stated. But she was hoping that it would somehow change. Needless to say, it didn't.

"It states that any unmarried ruler must be wed by the age of 25 or the throne will be taken from them," he continued effortlessly

"Anything else?" She asked

"Yes, if Anna were to marry Kristof then they would take over the throne,"

"And we all know that Anna is not fit for a queen," Fredrick laughed and everyone joined in

"I'm sorry, but would someone care to tell me why that is funny?" Elsa said seriously

After she finished that sentence, nobody was laughing. And they were cowering under her intense glare. She had a satisfied smile on her face until Oscar continued what Joseph hadn't finished. Unlike everyone else, Oscar was very blunt and straight to the point.

"What we are truing to say is, you have to get married."

"I have to what?!" she yelled, _I should of seen this coming._

Everyone shrunk in their seats, pre-pairing for Elsa's next episode. But the queen was no longer smiling, she couldn't find words to describe whatever her emotions were at the moment.

"Your majesty?" Gurda stepped forward

"yeah, but, uh, well I..." Elsa stuttered

While Elsa was completely baffled, Joseph couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _Stop it! I just work for her, nothing more. Besides, she deserves better than me. _However, it was kind of amusing that for once she was lost for words. Or the lack of queen like grace that she normally possessed. No one seemed to understand that Elsa needed some help further understanding the matter at hand.

"How about someone explain the plan to her majesty?" Joseph suggested

Then it dawned on them that Elsa might have a little trouble grabbing the concept, Kaden decided first to step to the plate.

"Yes, the plan, we have invited eight suitable princes to come to the castle and try to, so to say, 'woo' you," He explained

He paused when he noticed a movement at the door. The man seemed in some sort of a hurry. Elsa wondered why Joseph had just picked up and decided to leave in the middle of their conversation. _Fuck this, I don't have to sit here and watch them tell Elsa to get married to someone other then me- _Joseph thought but quickly countered his thoughts-_ God Joseph! You don't own her, its not like she belongs to you. Only in your dreams. _Elsa once again directed her attention back to the problem. She nodded to Kaden, signaling him to continue.

"They will come at separate times, so they can get to known you privately, and you them. Then you will narrow it down to just three of them. And finally you will choose who your husband is to be. The process is quite simple," he concluded

_We didn't need that last sentence-_ Elsa thought

"Uh, yeah- I mean Yes? And when will the first prince arrive?" She struggled to regain her composure

"In exactly two days," Kaden told her

"Ok, two days, I look forward to it," Elsa may have told a little white lie there

She decided to head back to her room, but instead she found herself wandering the halls. She found that when you don't have a specific destination, these halls are quite confusing to navigate. But her mind was really on the subject of her courting. Elsa regretted not asking who the princes actually are. I mean, if you think both it, or not, that is a valid question. But she couldn't bring herself to go back and ask them. Though she knew that wandering the hallways forever was out of the question. Instead she found herself infront of Joseph's office, about to knock on the door. It is possible that once she had finished discussing her arranged marriage that he had joined back in on the meeting. But Elsa somehow knew that he would still be hear. So she knocked. When Joseph didn't comply, Elsa shoved the door open. And there he was, sitting at his desk knee deep in his work. That is one of the many things that elsa admires about him, he's so driven and amazingly good at his work.

Joseph looked up from his paper to find the queen was in his office. Of course he had heard the knocking, but he hadn't known it was her. If he had, he would have opened it for sure. He was just glad she had still come in.

"Hello your majesty, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked politely

"Elsa, call me Elsa," she replied

"Okay, _Elsa,"_ he smiled when she chuckled

"Please tell me that you are looking for a loop whole in that dreaded document," Elsa begged, even though she had caught a glimpse of the design on the edge of the paper and known he was.

"That I am, but i regret to inform you that though your grandpa messed up countless documents, this is not one of them"

Elsa had studied that law to every last mark, and she was certain that no mistakes had been made. She had almost spent as much time wondering why he had even made that law. It just didn't make sense. But finally she had to come to terms with the fact that she would never know. But the advisor had never failed to impress.

"That is unfortunate, but it is pretty long, I'm sure he made a mistake somewhere," _great, i don't even believe myself_

"Me too," he groined like a kid

"Um, why did you leave," she wondered

He looked away. Elsa and Joseph had always gotten along well together, they just had an easy nature. But lately she had noticed something different between them. Not bad but almost awkward at some points. She instantly regretted asking, maybe it was some personal matter . Or something else... Elsa pushed that one out immediately.

"Sorry, that wasn't ,um, you don't have to answer that," she said quickly

"No, it's just, I don't agree with you having to marry a random person," _well, at least that was half true, the other half? I'm just jealous of whoever that __person. No one could ever love Elsa as much as me. But no matter._

"Join the club," Elsa smirked, obliviously not believing his excuse. But letting it go anyways. Another thing that he loves about her. He cursed himself for this thought. _She doesn't feel the same-_ he told himself. But still, he could dream. He knew that they are, and always would be, just friends. Period.

"Have you told Anna?" Joseph decided to change the direction of their conversation

"No! Ugh, Anna's gonna be furious," she huffed

He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That Anna would be fine. But that isn't true, and Elsa knows this. Elsa's face became forlorn when he didn't deny this. Joseph had known her long enough that even though she would never admit it. She was lonely. That maybe this marriage thing was just what she needs. But he didn't think he could say that without his voice cracking. Then Elsa would become even more wary of him. Joseph didn't know what to say, so he decided with the easiest one. Agreeing with her.

"Yeah. Your probably right," Joseph a tiny bit

"Huh, your one to make me feel better aren't cha?" she teased

"Whatever," he scoffed

"It's probably because your so approachable," Elsa continued

"ha-ha," he deadpanned

"Well, I better go tell Anna," she sighed

Joseph nodded. If she waited any longer Anna would be mad that Elsa hadn't come right away. That girl is priceless. _Well, one things for sure- Joseph thought_

_Better to get it over with..._


	3. 3: Bachelor Number 1

Chapter 2

Bachelor number 1

Elsa was right, Anna was so mad, she even broke some of Kristof's ice. And you know whats even worse then an angry Anna? An angry Anna with an angry ice harvester boyfriend at her side. But aside from those two, nobody else seemed to be mad. Olaf had just been confused. For some it would be ironic for someone to get confused with such a simple story. But not for Olaf, for him it was just the norm. Anna had spent the last two days cooling off her anger. Which Elsa had to help with, mostly because Anna would not leave her side. Their conversations were mostly like this,

_"Elsa! I'm starving!"_

_"Then go get food,"_

_"Not without you!"_

_"Then you have to wait till lunch,"_

_"But I won't last till then!"_

_"Sorry,"_

_Anna throws herself into Elsa's arms._

_"PLEASE!"_

But when Elsa had managed to peal herself away from Anna for one second, her mind just wandered on back to the first prince. Who would be making his much pre-paired for appearance today. The castle had been a flurry of excitement and nervousness and they cleaned the castle from window to window. Not missing a single speck of dust, and there wasn't any in the first place. For Elsa it was very different, she was up five minutes before the prince was to arrive. After not being able to go to slew. Saying that she was not to ready for today would be an understatement. But once she was decked out in her ice dress, small heels, and makeup, she looked presentable. I mean, to her standards, Elsa looked like she had fallen into an abnormally big puddle of mud and blindly stumbled into some hay. But to a man, wellllll...

Elsa finally dragged herself to the door and patiently waited for her arms to move and her hand to open the door. Nothing happened. Until Gurda burst through the door and dragged Elsa down the hall, that is. Once they were at the staircase Gurda loosened her death grip. For some reason Elsa was expected to make some extravagant entrance by walking down the stairs in slow motion, while waving with a stupid smile on your face. Random, but effective. Unfortunately, Elsa didn't feel like pleasing the court on this particular day. So she just walked down them like a normal person. When she finished the trek down the long staircase, Kai introduced her and the prince.

"Queen Elsa, meet Prince Mathew of Belgalm," he began," Prince Mathew, meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa noticed that Mathew was looking at anything but her. Thats great, now Elsa, a relatively shy around random people person, would have to entertain a quiet and shy person for a whole day. Well, better to get 'er done. In truth, Mathew was shy. But thats not the reason for his avoiding to look at the queen. He was simply limiting his staring at this impossibly beautiful women. Everyone had heard rumors about her beauty. But Mathew had apparently set the bar too low, he was certainly not pre-paired for this. _This girl- he thought- is one of the most sexy people on earth._

Once Kai had left Elsa and Mathew decided to go on a walk throughout the castle. They would have gone out side, but they would struck by lightening and soaking wet. So they made the much educated decision to stay in the safety of the castle. they had a simple conversation going on,

"So, what do you like to do in your free time," Elsa asked

"Usually I read or write," he responded shyly

"Me too!" Elsa giggled

"Really?! What do you like?" He smiled less tentatively

"Um, I like romance and some poetry," Elsa thought

"I'm not so much the romance guy, but i love poetry," he responded

"I never would have guessed!" she said sarcastically

"Ya got me there," he sighed contently

"That I do," the queen smirked

They had continued in this nature of conversation for quiet a while when they found themselves back at the staircase. They also discovered that they were hungry. Since they had missed lunch they headed to the kitchen for a snack. Once they got there Mathew had searched the cupboards while Elsa raided the pantry. the prince had found some cookies so they sat down at the table and ate the yummy treat. The two royals sat silently, enjoying a little silence. Just when Elsa found herself getting bored, she heard a cheery male voice.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!"

Mathew looked around the room for the source of the voice. And finally his brown eyes landed in the snowman. He gave a small yelp and and fell backwards out of his chair when he saw Olaf. Elsa didn't rush to help him. Thats normally how people react when they first see Olaf. Though Elsa had no idea why.

"Elsa? You see it too? Right?" he asked, abashed

"Of course silly, I made him," Elsa pointed it out as if it were obvious

"Y-you made him?" 

"Yes, your not afraid, are you?"

One look at Elsa's face told him to say no." No, no, it was just... unexpected."

"Oh good," she was obviously relived

"um guys?" Olaf waved int he air," are you like, on a date?"

The two grown ups instantly looked away and blushed

"Well, I guess you could say that," Elsa knew how to deal with the snowman better then Mathew

Olaf made a face," but girls have cooties!"

Elsa rolled her eyes before stretching out her arms to grab Olaf," yeah we do!"Elsa yelled, he screamed and ran around the table, then laughed.

"Well, have fun on your date," he made another face," I would join, but I just ate."

He waddled for the door. Then he looked back to say goodbye and wave, before continuing for the door. He stopped abruptly, and turned around slowly.

"Are those cookies?"

Mathew stifled a laugh and Elsa rolled her eyes again. Only Olaf. The snowman cam back over to the table and struggled to get up onto a chair. Once he had a cookie in his stick hand, he was distracted. His snow stump legs swinging in the air as he hummed his favorite song, In Summer.

"So, whatcha guys been doing?" he asked, mouth full of cookies

"Well, we were introduced earlier, then we went on a long walk inside because it was raining outside-" Olaf cut Mathew off

"I'm tired," he fell out of his chair

Mathew looked at Elsa crossly, she just shrugged. Once they had finished the jar of cookies, which held about twelve in it, they headed to the library. Knowing that Alice would be mad at whoever had eaten her cookies, if she found out they had taken them, that is. But oh-well. Once they got to the library Mathew had fawned over the vast collection of books that Arendelle had. Elsa decided not to tell him about the second library. They chose to read books until he had to leave and skip diner. Elsa picked up a book about fairytales that Anna had insisted she read. While Mathew chose out a history of Arendelle book. They had at leafs 50. His targeted ancient battles fought over the years. Elsa was really enjoying the peace, and the book wasn't to bad. She would need to enjoy the peace because once Anna showed back up, Elsa wouldn't get a break.

Finally it was time for Mathew to go.

"Elsa I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure to spend time with you," he said sincerely

"And you too,"

"I also hope that you will consider me for your hand," Mathew smiled gently

"I will, I promise," Elsa confirmed

He nodded and left her to Kai. Who said that Anna was mad at her for skipping dinner and was forcing Kristof, Olaf, and Elsa to come for some desert. The last thing Elsa needs.

"So how was your day?" Anna questioned

"It was fun, we went on a walk, grabbed a snack, and went to the library," Elsa answered Anna's next question as well

"Cooleo!" Anna said cheerfully

And as if on que Alice, Kai, Gurda, and a bunch of other servants came in with chocolate cake. Which was irrasistible. A very generous piece drizzled in chocolate and raspberry sauce and whipped cream.

"I apologize, we were going to serve you cookies but they disappeared," Gurda apologized

Elsa immediately looked at Olaf and shook her head. Begging him to say nothing. But that snowman can't take a hint. he said something right away,

"Elsa, didn't we have cookies?" Olaf asked

"Nooooo,"

"Its okay, i can always make more," Gurda's smile was forced

Anna glared at Elsa too.

"What? They were good cookies!"

Hey guys! I'm the writer of this story. I hope everybody who takes the time to read this story loves it. I will be updating frequently because i already have 200 pages written on paper. I know I'm just weird like that. Keep in mind that i may change this story to M because of some mature content a little later on. But its your choice. Anyways, reviews are appreciated but id just be happy with you reading it! Hope you enjoy...


	4. 4: Just a Day

Chapter 4:

Just a day

Today Elsa was glad to have a deserved break. At least she had been. That is until Anna had other plans. New here they were, strolling through the streets of Arendelles biggest village. Just talking and joking with each other. Soon enough, they found themselves back at the square. Anna raced to the middle.

"Do the magic!" Anna begged loudly

lsa rolled her eyes at her little sister. Though the queen couldn't help but smile when Anna continued to beg earnestly. There was also a growing crowd joining in on the begging. It was basically all Elsa could do to release a ball of snow into the air. Which came down in thousands of tiny little white creations of snow. Anna jumped up and down gleefully when Elsa stomped her foot, turning the ground to a sleek, and slippery sheet of ice. Pretty soon they found themselves engaged in an intense snowball fight. Why the boys had insisted on making it girls against boys, Elsa couldn't possibly imagine. But no matter, Elsa and Anna were happy to beat the shit out of them in this nice, friendly competition. Apparently, it wasn't that simple. The boys spent the first thirty minutes building varies barricades and shelters for protection. Where as Elsa had 7 up at the snap of her fingers.

In the time they were waiting for the boys to finish, Elsa also stashed each and every fort with snowballs. Finally, one of the boys marched confidently to the middle of the battle field. Which the girls referred to as the Death Zone.

"May the snowball fight begin!" he announced before being pelted with throws from everyone on each side of the team.

He was pelted in mere seconds, then he marched stubbornly over to the side of the Death Zone (it might help if you say it in a deep voice). The rules were simple, hit anyone you can, if you're hit, you are out and must watch from the side lines. The team with the last member standing wins. Fun. After about an hour, three fourths of each team had been eliminated. All of them cheered for their team on the side lines. Olaf had been the second one out. Aside from the announcer. Due to the fact that the snowman thought the objective of the game was to get hit with the snowballs. Anyways, right now the girls have roughly two more warriors than the boys. oh, wait, now just one. Most of the boys were running from place to place, considering that their forts had been destroyed within five minutes of the game. The girls, however, were completely sheltered. They only got hit when somebody had a leap of faith and decided to move from the safety of the forts. Sacrificing themselves so that the boys didn't feel to bad about themselves. declaring, I volunteer as tribute! elsa mostly aimed for royal court members. She wasn't to keen on hitting her people. And she enjoyed hitting those mean men. Well most of them were mean, at least. But it seemed as though the men had established some kind of secret bounty for hitting the snow queen. The prize? Serious bragging rights. But getting out is the last thing Elsa would allow to happen.

Anna however, was incredibly ruthless and merciless. She hit whoever she could throw at, which by the way was everybody. Right now she and Kristof were exchanging throws with each other. While the queen was busy being cornered by three royal court members. They each had snowballs in their raised hands. read to launch at any abrupt movement. Elsa was currently calculating who had been and who would be the most valuable. She went with Oscar. As soon as he was out the others aimed and fired, but Elsa was pre-paired for that. She ducked and rolled out their range. Both of them were still in the game and ready to fight, nut at least Elsa had gotten away. Elsa noticed that now, even Anna was out. And man did she looked pissed. Elsa decided to take out some of the boys to brighten her mood. So without even looking at her targets, six boys exited the battle field, bound for the sideline. Anna did look a little happier. She must have gotten out by Kristof, because she went right back to glaring daggers at him. Elsa was about to make a move for him when a snowball whizzed by about two feet from her left ear. She spun around to see Joseph smiling from ear to ear. The queen, didn't find it so funny. She waved her hands and formed a gigantic snowball. sending it above his head, it landed on top of him. He wriggled his way out of the pile and headed to the sidelines to join his fellow comrades. When Elsa turned back around she realized that everyone else was out. All except one tall, buff, blonde haired, sisters boyfriend. _Oh its on! _

Kristof made the first move by throwing a fast ball at her torso. Elsa slide on the ground, just barely missing it.

"You know, I'm not sure its the best idea to throw snowballs at your girlfriends older sisTER!" she launched one at him, he dodged it easily

"I thought you were gonna say at the queen"

"Everyones been doing that," she said dismissively before dodging another.

She threw one right after. Almost catching Kristof off guard, but not quite.

"You know, its ironic that the snow queen and the ice harvester are the last two standing," Kristof pointed out

Elsa rolled her eys. She was tired of playing, he throws, she dodges, she throws, he ducks, blah, blah, blah.

"To bad the ice harvester is better,"

_Okay, that was too far. _

She glared daggers at him. And Elsa's glare is a little more frightening then Anna's. Kristof took a step back. But he wasn't done.

He threw an incredibly fast one at Elsa's stomach.

_Oh __shit!- Elsa thought- this is necessary _

She jumped in the air, over the ball and did a back flip. landing square on her feet. Now Kristof was off guard. She launched one at his shoulder and hit him before his mind registered what was happening.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned Kristof

The girls rushed up to congratulate her as the boys marched off to the bar.

Later that night, Elsa was in her office doing some work, when a thought occurred to her. _I should apologize to Joseph._ Deciding to do that she headed for his office, where she was certain he'd be. Needless to say, she was right. Elsa nocked...

"Who is it?" came his voice from the other side of the door

"It's me!"

"Elsa, come in,"

Elsa complied to his request. When she looked at him she instantly felt bad, he looked frozen.

"Sorry for hitting you with the snow pile,"

"It's ok,"

"Maybe some hot chocolate would help?"

He smiled at the woman he loved. She truly did feel bad, and that alone warmed his heart. he already felt better. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him the the kitchen. Once they arrived Elsa fetched the actual ingredients while Joseph got some marshmallows. With hot chocolate in hand, they headed to the library. They sat down and sipped happily on their drinks.

"So, are you still not liking the prince thing?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I just don't think any of them like me for me."

"Then what do you think?"

"I think al of them are just making feeble attempts to access the space between my legs." She shuddered at the thought

Joseph chuckled

"What?" Elsa asked

"Nothing,"

"You don't think thats ok, do you?"

"Of course not, I just can't blame them,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that I don't think the space between your legs is a terrible place to-" she threw a snowball at his face lightly

They sat in silence for a minute. Elsa mostly rolling her yes and Joseph rotating between laughing and getting the snow from his face.

"So, you like the space between my legs?" she tried not to crack up

Joseph's eyes went wide and his hot chocolate went all over his shirt.

"Oh my god!" Elsa covered her mouth to stop from laughing

"Shit thats hot!" Joseph didn't think it was too funny

"Ok, ok, what to do?' she grabbed his hand and ran to the kitchen again

Once they got there Joseph pulled off his shirt. Which was burning hot. Elsa tried not to star eat his abs and muscles while she pressed a damp rag to the burn.

"Is it better?" She asked with a concerned look burning in her blue eyes

"Not really,' he admitted

"Wimp,"

"Whatever,"

"I got it!" elsa summoned some cold to her hands and pressed them to the redness. Both of them shuddered.

"Your majesty! We heard crash, is everything ok-" Kai and two other servants ran into the room

"Am I interrupting something?" a small smile played at his lips

"What! No!" Elsa recoiled and side stepped awkwardly away from a shirtless Joseph. It did look that way.

"Yeah, I just spilled some hot chocolate," Joseph explained helpfully. The two servants behind Kai were having a quiet yet rapid conversation. The whole kingdom would no of this by morning!

"Is that why you don't have a shirt on?" Kai teased more

"Yes, actually, it was scorching hot," he responded defiantly

"Fine, do you need to see a nurse or get some ice?" Kai gave in

"No, Elsa helped," Elsa face palmed. She knew he meant it innocently enough, but by the way the two servants were now poking each other eagerly. Thats not how everyone would be hearing it...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

David

Elsa sat in the library, looking around at all of the books. The castle had an impressive collection, books of all sizes, genres, and colors, even shapes. Elsa had always loved reading, and it was quiet unfortunate that she had read every single page of every single book. So to occupy her time, she occupied her mind with thoughts. The question that was currently going round in her mind was, how on earth had they chosen all thee princes? The queen could just be frank and straight up ask the royal council, but Elsa prefers figuring things out herself. Though this did prove to b a challenge, and right in front of her seemed to be a great example of their royal randomness. She was guessing that he was about 60, and with no hair. He was reading a book about war tactics, and before you ask, yes, Elsa has read it. When most people woul find it hoplessl boring, she found it inciteful and intriguing. Unfortunately their similarities seemed to end there...

She supposed the royal court had determined the princes by who would make the best trade partners. That was about where her ideas stalled. I mean, what other excuse can you find for sending an old man to potentially be a young queens husband? Other than maybe the royal court was enjoying messing with her. Only adding to the pot of irritableness and sometimes hostility they had for each other. It was only 1:05 and Elsa was completely at a loss for what to do. They had five more dreaded hours by the way.

"So David, what do you like to do in your free time?" she inquired _Maybe we can finally do something!- the queen_ hoped

"Well, obviously I enjoy reading, but I have always had my best times on a horses' back," he looked up from the big book

Do you want to ride?"

"Could we?"

"I am the queen," Elsa lifted her chin in defiance, knowing the royal court would not approve, and eager to disobey them. Finally getting even with them for this torture, even if only a little, it would be worth it.

So they got up and put their books down. Promptly heading to the castle stables, which housed tons of war and military horses. Fearless and beautiful creatures that Elsa loved very much. On the way the queen determined who David would ride. Either Monty, Reece, or her horse, Clover. All very beginner horses with lots of experience and tolerance for annoying old men. Elsa had already knew who she would be riding. A feisty dark bay mare named Dante. Don't ask me why it's named Dante, or why they call her Dan... A little much for Elsa's liking. But with her experience, she would have no trouble dealing with the poorly named girl. Once they arrived at the stables she let David look at all the horses. A total of 300. He quite enjoyed strolling very slowly down the aisles. Turns out he also liked to go into the stalls and get to know each and everyone of the horses up close and personal. By the time he was done Elsa had gotten the tack and had brushed down both the horses, who were eagerly glancing out the door. That's what Elsa loved about these horses, they were always happy and excited to work, even to charge into battle.

Finally David walked up and pet the two horses.

"Ok, the horses need to be tacked up, but then they are ready. This is Dante, and you will be riding my horse, Clover," Elsa explained

"I would prefer riding that one," he pointed to a spooky red roan stallion named Mercury.

"That won't do, he's barely trained

"I have much more experience then you may think," he was still admiring the creature as the horse eyed him back warily

"I have already brushed down Clover,"

"I'm sure she needed it anyways," he caught himself," always good for a horse to get out and stretch a little."

"Fine," Elsa eyed him with barely concealed erratation. She half hoped that his arrogance would get him thrown off the horse

He smiled triumphantely to Mercury's stall and lead the horse out the stall. Elsa put Dante away and saddled Clover. She always felt like she was betraying the mare when she rode another horse. Elsa didn't even wait for the old guy, she just led her horse out and hoped on. Only a second later David appeared with the stallion, who held his head high and looked ready to run should anything seem out of place.

Once they were on the forest trail, Elsa jumped at the chance to settle her anger. David was busy with his own mount, who was trotting briskly as his rider murmered calming words and tried futilely to settle down the would up animal. Problem was that the man had a hoarse voice that was anything but soothing. Pretty soon Elsa found herself on the back of Mercury, rolling her eyes. Anyways, the mountain trail was preferable, but Mercury hated that trail . In any case, if it got dark this one would prove much easier to navigate. Luckily, the wildlife is very similar in both places and equally as pretty. With all kinds of bird, deer, and rabbit. Just as you would find on the mountain, however, there are also animals to beware of, including bear, wolves, mountain lions, coyotes, etc. Lots and lots of dangers, especially without the cover of the daylight. But the only other trail would be the meadow, and even though it would be easiest to find way through in the darkness, and the animals are much less hostile, the horses would try to eat the tall grass the whole time. And it gets very annoying when you constantely have to pull on the reins and kick your jitery hose. Turns out Mercury is not to keen on getting kicked.

Of course, out of all the trails, this one was her least favorite, it brought back memories of happier times. Before Elsa's lockdown and her parents death. Before everything went haywire, they would come as a family to the small pond this path was closest to. They would ride down this trail early in the morning. Accompanied only by the birds and whistling wind. The happy family would settle down after swimming and have a picnic, gobbling down the food. Then Elsa lost control. She had often heard Anna begging to go to the lake. Where the two sisters could engage in a normal snowball fight, at least, that's what Anna thought. Elsa wished so badly that they could go back ther while she was forced to the confinement of her room. But she never dared ask to go, knowing it would just upset her parents.

Elsa longed to go back in time, to before her family fell in shambles to the cold ground. When she and Anna could prance around and their parents could laugh happily with their friends. Before she had ruined everything.

Elsa snapped back to reality when Clover stepped on a leaf. It crunched loudly under the influence of the horses heavy feathered hooves. Which caused Mercury to flinch and sidestep lightly, eying the ground as if something were gonna appear and nab his huge body. She realized that they were nearing the end of the trail. Like a deep cliff it ended, the hoof worn ground abruptly erupted into a multy colored leaf filled ground. They would have no choice but to turn around. Elsa arched her neck to gaze at the sky, the sun was starting to set. Elsa wondered how the time had flown so fast.

David seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, or at least, that's what it looked like to Elsa. His face had been worn down to a frown from years of worry and stress. David was secretly watching Elsa as she was lost deep in the abide of her troubled mind. _She beauty, such grace, such potential- he thought to himself contentedly. _But in full truth, he was only doing this for his brother. The kind had insisted because they needed more ice trade. Their kingdom was located very, very south. It was merely a bonus that Elsa was very sexy.

"So, Elsa, what do you like to do in _your_ free time?"

"When I can find time to spare, I enjoy read and write, I also like to practice my powers."

By now they were at the end of the trail. They should have turned around. Anyone smart would have turned around, but her date had other ideas. Of course Elsa had told him that they would have to turn around if they wished to get back to where they started, and they did. But David insisted on finding a way that did not yet exist. As much courage as it must take to stand up to her blue eyes, Elsa was not impressed. She could think of only one outcome of their marriage, he would constantely undermine Elsa. she didn't need to waste more time to ponder her decision. Elsa had ruled him out when she'd first seen him, but now she just had back-up.

Although she was reluchtant to follow the man, Elsa didn't find much reason not to. As much as she wanted, the queen knew that she couldn't abandon him in a strange land. So she relented and followed him further into the depths of the forest, but s they got further in Elsa couldn't ignore the nagging thought that something was off. But she rode silently, concentrating mostly on the horse, who was even more aware of his suroundings now, at some points he would spook at his own shadow, elongated as the su sank even lower. Threatening to swallow the remaining light. Leaving her world even darker. At first they appeared to be making a big loop, which would, if the kept going the right way, end up at the castle. Elsa began to feel a little embarrassed about her worry. She felt they were completely safe, and then this feeling came. Though she couldn't quite pin point what it was, she couldn't drop it this time. And her eyes widened in conscious fear as she realized what the feeling had been. Do you know that feeling when you can just feel something on the back of your head, like eyes? Like your being watched. Times that by ten and put yourself in the middle of the woods at night, now you might know how she felt, and any normal person would have announced their fear. But not Elsa no, she ignored her feelings. Not the first time...

Naturally, the feeling became bigger and bigger, pulsing and growing in her body. Elsa became more aware of the presence. David seemed to know where he was going, but Elsa felt they should be back by now. Elsa thought about saying something, but the thought of whatever was pursuing them would attack if they heard a noise stopped her quickly. Suddenly, the queen felt pretty helpless. Why had she followed him? Something, dangerous perhaps, was out there. Abruptly, Mercury stopped square and perked his ears in alarm, and as if on cue wolves emerged from the shadows on all sides, they had been expertly trapped, great. Now, not only did she feel hopeless, she felt useless, at;east 15 wolves had encircled them, the walls ever shrinking. Elsa had no idea what to do, and she didn't need to look at David to know that he didn't either. Elsa wasn't to keen on hurting the poor wolves. The poor, blood thirsty, savage, ruthless wolves. And finally Elsa decided that, if needed, she could give them a few scratches.

As if on of them had been reading her mind, a fierce howl raised from the biggest wolves and they charged. One lunged ferociously at her and she shot up a block of ice and cut off its path. He growled menacingly at her and clawed at the wall while two others joined him, unaware to the fact that the wall would not budge or break. Another came at her and she shot a block of ice at it. Knocking the guy out instantly. Then, as if some invisible string that had been holding each and everyone of them had been cut, they fought back even harder. Elsa held her breath as 11 wolves lunged at them in unison. Elsa then realized that she had the powers and cut 5 of them, sending them whimpering into the depths of the green walls. Elsa didn't care if the wolves were hell bent on killing her, she refused to fatally wound any one of them. After only a few minutes that seemed like eternity, the remaining wolves ran yowling in pain into the woods.

After the battle Elsa spun her mount around and galloped all the way back to the castle. Technically, David was supposed o stay for dinner, but Elsa didn't even say goodbe as she rushed to her room to settle down. As she lay in bed she found her head clouded with thoughts. So far, she would pick Mathew, but then again, she had only seem one other prince. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly enough that she didn't doubt they heard it from downstairs. The lonely queen found herself wishing Joseph were there. She gave herself a thorough scolding for that one, but she couldn't help thinking it. _Joseph is tall... and strong, and handsome.. and funny- she thought_ hopelessly. She tried to stop the thoughts from flowing, but couldn't- _ dark brown hair, tan skin, eyes that find the best in people, hands that were bound to be soft, a heart of innocence, I assume._ _Wait, it sorta sounds like I like Joseph. No, no Elsa, that's a dangerous game to play. Joseph is a friend, just a friend._

_Hey Guys! It's me. I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a horse show in Kentucky and I accidently left my moms laptop in the hotel, oops. Then I had ERB's and I'm getting my third horse. So I'm currently a busy bee! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know nothing really exciting happens, but it gives some important incite on Elsa's thoughts about her childhood, herself, David, and *swoon* Joseph. I wish I could have a real life Joseph. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, in 13 there is a little romance and it only grows from there. So I may change it to M, just wanted you to know so you don't get to attached, hehe. Anyways, have a good day/night, idk!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A Burnt Past

Though Elsa's head was jumbled with tons of thoughts, she slept surprisingly well. Today she had a break from the princes. As well as tomorrow, and Elsa gladly welcomed he break. Though she wasn't sure what she would do. For some reason two days seemed like a lot of time. Maybe it was just because she wanted to get the prince thing over with. Elsa decided to head to breakfast, taking he long way, which led through all of the back corridors. This passed right through the west wing, where her parents room had been. Tradition said that once a new king or queen was crowned, the room would be given to them, but when Elsa told them she refused to sleep there, nobody had questioned her. Something about not wanting o be frozen, considering that was what Elsa had old hem she would do. Now nobody went down the west wing, aside from the maids who had to keep I tidy. Elsa almost never went down this part of the castle, it made her quite glum. The queen found herself wandering aimlessly down the halls. Looking closely at every crack, she did not expect to visit these halls anytime soon, she felt as though the ghosts of her parents haunted her down here. She keenly remembered where her mom ad often read to her. Or where her dad hid his special chocolates, which she had occasionally snuck some of the delicious treats. At the time, these were some of her best memories, but now, they were bittersweet and caused Elsa to smile sadly. Today, she was not up to looking at her parents legacy. Right now, she just wanted some food. So she hurried the rest of the way to the dining hall.

Once she arrived she saw that Anna was seated next to Kristof, who was across from where Olaf was sitting. The table, that could easily seat 20 people, seemed very empty. Ana and Kristof were currently drawing hearts in syrup on their pancakes. Elsa could see Olaf drawing his syrup art. Oblivious to Kristof and Anna's display of affection. She sat down at the end of her table, in her designated seat, it took a minute for the three of them to notice her, but when they noticed her, they smiled sheepishly and blushed. Elsa just rolled her eyes and put on a _normal_ amount of syrup. They all dug in, to busy eating to talk to or pay any attention to each other.

"So, Elsa, do yo have anything planned for the day?" Anna swallowed loudly

"No, maybe I will work some," Elsa shrugged

"I think Kristof and I are going on a picnic, care to join?" she inquired

"I'm gonna have to pass, I kinda wanna have a lazy day,"

"Okay!" Anna was obviously still happy about spending the day with her ice harvester boyfriend

Each of them ate three whole pancakes (btw, they were amazing). Once they were done Anna and Kristof dashed out and hurried to get Sven attached to the sled. Elsa took her time finishing up. At a loss for what to do, she found herself at Josephs door. Elsa already convinced herself that it was so she could see if he'd made any progress with that damn law. _Definitely not to just see Joseph, because that would be completely inapropriate. _

She entered his office without knocking. When she took a seat in the char in front of him, then he noticed her.

"To what do owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked smoothly

Elsa knew that this was a friendly gesture, but she couldn't help the tiny blush that crept to her cheeks, she shrugged. Elsa only had one thing on her mind now, a simple question that could trigger many answers.

"Why did you come here?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, clearly no pre-paired for the sudden question, but he smiled. Almost as if he had expected something like this to come up eventually.

"My past is a dangerous place," he warned

"Isn't everybody's?" Elsa asked practically

"Mine is pretty drastic, and I tend to tell stories in pretty graphic context," he deadpanned

Elsa just gazed at him expectantly, with worry and curiosity, curiosity that he could swear would get her into trouble someday.

"Consider yourself warned," he sighed

"Can do," Elsa settled in for the stories

"I have done things to people, and they in turn have done things, unforgivable things to me," Joseph seemed lost in a terrible flashback

"Everybody deserves a second chance,"

"Classic Olaf quote,"

"That's me," Elsa laughed a little

"Problem is my life doesn't let me forget, ever,"

"How so?"

Without a word Joseph reached out his hand and opened his palm. Elsa was now completely lost, but then a small, controlled flame lit on his palm. Flickering for few seconds before extinguishing.

"Oh my god," Elsa breathed

"Please don't think it's a bad thing," Joseph seemed braced for the worst

"Why would I think that?"

"Why are you afraid your powers?"

"I was 15, and it was a wonderful day. A day that you would hear about in fairytales, but everything would fall further apart that day. Little t the knowledge of a teenage boy and his parents. I woke up and begged my parents to make scrambled eggs, which at the time were my favorite thing ever. My mom, who was the nicest person ever, even after what i did, made me omelets. My dad was not as forgiving, he blamed me for what happened, and i blame myself too. After we ate breakfast we walked straight to the graveyard, right to the back. We placed the red flowers on the foot of Emily's grave. Red was her favorite color. My parents stood silently over the grave as i placed the flowers down. I was so foolish, a stupid boy, and for the second time in my life I made dumb mistake that i pay i would dearly for. At the time i didn't have have full control of my powers, and my emotions were so high that day.

I didn't know what was happening, but the flames appeared in a circle around me. Separating me from my parents. At the time, i didn't know that i was immune to the burn fire would give to mortals. So i stood there as the circle of flames grew steadily smaller. I could hear my mo yelling for me, but i was a coward, i was scared like a little 5 year old, and my own mother took the blow. She jumped fearlessly into the circle, just as the flames were threatening to consume me. She threw me out of the chaos. I turned around, to give her a hug, or grab her hand, but i never got to.

"My dad never forgave me for what i first did, but after that, he would barely look at me, and the worst thing was, he tried. He tried to talk and joke with me, take me places, he just couldn't, not after i destroyed our family. I dealt with it for six years, but then, when i was 21, I ran again. Been running ever since actually. At first, i thought i could just run forever, you know? Then i ran outta money. So now i go from place to place, ad when i need more money, i stop for a while, get a job, and repeat the whole process."

He finished talking and finally looked at Elsa. She was looking at him with sad eyes, but Joseph couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful eve like this.

"Joseph, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make you sad,"

"It's okay, you didn't know,"

"What happened to Emily?"

Elsa immediately regretted asking. Joseph seemed even worse about this topic. He waited a few minutes. Trying to keep his cool while he gazed at her curves a little too long. The way the sides of her stomache swooped in and then out to form her perfect hips, he finally realized that she was looking at him. He met her eyes and saw that she was smirking.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" he finally asked

"That you were a pirate? yes,"

"Okay," he didn' seem to know where to go from there

"To who?"

"Ha!" his laugh was dry and full of sorrow," ever heard ah Black Beard?"

_I felt the need to capitalize black beard. Anyways, i have absolutely no idea how long it's been since my last update, but sorry if its been to long. I thought i'd give you guys an idea of my stories. This is a series, and as of now I'm calling it Great Misfortunes, this may or may not change. Currently this series is gonna have I think 6 books, but who knows because i just thought of the idea for the 6th one today. I did however finish this book and started writing the second. Again, since i have no recollection of my last update, i might have already told you this. I figured i''d tell you now, but i will have songs in these ooks. Music is like my life, so sorry if its cliche, but i'm still gonna. Hp you enjoy the new chapter, i'll try to update again as soon as possible!_


End file.
